This invention relates generally to applicators, and in particular to applicators for applying liquid, such as insecticide or medicine, to an animal.
Insecticides and medicines often need to be applied to the coats of pets, such as dogs and cats. In some circumstances and in some environments it may be necessary to apply the insecticide or medicine frequently. For example, to protect a pet living in warm climates from fleas and ticks, it is generally necessary to frequently apply insecticide to the coat of the pet. Liquid insecticide and medicines are generally applied manually to the coat of the animal by spraying, bathing, or sponging.
A problem associated with such manual applications is that the insecticide or liquid is often not applied frequently enough. Because of the time and inconvenience involved in manually applying the liquid, many pet owners neglect to apply the liquid frequently enough. However, if insecticide is not applied sufficiently often, fleas and ticks will likely infest both the pet and the dwelling place of the pet.